jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Amargasaurus
Battle Weakness:' Bite' Battle Class: Gold Amargasaurus (/əˌmɑːrɡəˈsɔːrəs/; "La Amarga lizard") is a genus of sauropod dinosaur from the Early Cretaceous epoch (129.4–122.46 mya) of what is now Argentina. The only known skeleton was discovered in 1984 and is virtually complete, including a fragmentary skull, making Amargasaurus one of the best-known sauropods of its epoch. Amargasaurus was first described in 1991 and contains a single known species, Amargasaurus cazaui. It was a large animal, but small for a sauropod, reaching 9 to 10 meters (30 to 33 feet) in length. Most distinctively, it sported two parallel rows of tall spines down its neck and back, taller than in any other known sauropod. In life, these spines most likely could have stuck out of the body as solitary structures that supported a keratinous sheath. An alternate hypothesis, now less favored, postulates that they could have formed a scaffold supporting a skin sail. They might have been used for display, combat, or defense. Amargasaurus was discovered in sedimentary rocks of the La Amarga Formation, which dates back to the Barremian and late Aptian stages of the Early Cretaceous. A herbivore, it shared its environment with at least three other sauropod genera, which might have exploited different food sources in order to reduce competition. Amargasaurus probably fed at mid-height, as shown by the orientation of its inner ear and the articulation of its neck vertebrae, which suggest a habitual position of the snout 80 centimeters (31 inches) above the ground and a maximum height of 2.7 meters (8.9 feet). Within the Sauropoda, Amargasaurus is most closely related to the Late Jurassic genera Dicraeosaurus, Brachytrachelopan and Suuwassea. Together, these genera form the family Dicraeosauridae, which differs from other sauropods in showing shorter necks and smaller body sizes. Amargasaurus in Market.png|Amargasaurus in Market Amargasaurus Initial Message.png|Amargasaurus Initial Message Amargasaurus First Evolution Message.png|Amargasaurus First Evolution Message Amargasaurus Second Evolution Message.png|Amargasaurus Second Evolution Message Amargasaurus Third Evolution Message.png|Amargasaurus Third Evolution Message Amargasaurus Level 10.png|Amargasaurus Level 10 Adult one star amargasaurus.jpg|Amargasaurus Level 20 335.png|Amargasaurus Level 21 Amargasaurus Level 30.png|Amargasaurus Level 30 Level 40 Amargasaurus.png|Amargasaurus Level 40 GPG Achievements Amargasaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement Amargasaurus was small for a sauropod, measuring 9 to 10 meters (30 to 33 feet) in length and weighing approximately 2.6 metric tons (2.9 short tons). It followed the typical sauropod body plan, with a long tail and neck, a small head, and a barrel-shaped trunk supported by four column-like legs. The neck of Amargasaurus was shorter than in most other sauropods, a common trait within the Dicraeosauridae. Measuring 2.4 meters (7.9 feet) in length, the neck corresponded to 136% of the length of the dorsal vertebral column. 'Amargasaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Amargasaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Amargasaurus in Battle' Amargasaurus Battle 0.png Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles159 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles160 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles161 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles162 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles163 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles164 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles165 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles166 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles168 Nov. 21, 2015.jpg 'Amargasaurus Level 40 Pictures' Amargasaurus Level 40 1.png Amargasaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals